Talk:Positive Lovia
Joining Maybe could I join your party. In real life I am more left, but my character is more centerist because he is old and rich. Granero 02:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : This party has a nice logo and nice layout. Good job Chris. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. The logo was somewhat difficult to perfect, but I am pretty good with wiki coding. :) --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 19:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I join? * Bill An * Fres Touf * Artie McCand These characters would like to join. In return, I could set out a lot of offices for Positive Lovia. -- 02:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :NO. Don't litter the landscape with more unnecessary crap like offices in every tiny hamlet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That was very harsh, but seriously. Just put one in Noble City and maybe another in Newhaven or Sofasi. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Time master please do not let him join, he is very stubborn and only wants to use politics to control even more companies and towns. Granero 03:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am not the owner of this political party. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::But you are not a administrator here? I do not like large monopoly's and Jeffwang16 wants to control everything. Granero 00:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You want to kick every rebel's @$$. -- 02:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I'm not. That's a good idea though, maybe I should become one, now that Yuri is possibly leaving. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll let your characters join under the condition that you do not spawn any more offices for Positive Lovia across Lovia. I have already established two offices in your Plaza buildings Downtown and also in Sofasi. Also, we are kinda against too-much monopolization. I will add you though. Please keep in mind though that we really do not support industry overthrowing the government. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here Positivity Fuck yeah! The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's contagious! :D --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure is. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Weirdness He then said that a liberal and a conservative party would look stupid supporting each other without a common ground. . . Okay, so who's the "he"? It seems to be referring the LDP, but political parties are not not men, just like boats are not women (god I hate people who put she for boats). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) he is Chris Costello. the liberal part he is refering to is the LDP, the conservative is the CNP. Plus I prefer to call my boats "it", on the other hand I call my computer a "he" :P Kunarian 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If a computer acted like a friend then I might do that as well, but I am not that close to my computer... Anyway, I'll fix that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Co-operation you should look at other parties manifesto's and work out what you can co-operate on. I've begun working with the LDP towards some points. 12:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Positive Brunant We are starting a new centrist political party in Brunant. Please affiliate with us and join us if possible! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 17:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Eh... Positive Lovia isn't a multinational coorporation. You can write that it was inspired by Positive Lovia, but becoming part an international partnership might not be best for Positive Lovia. In Brunant, Costello can support it. -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 18:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I think Jeff likes multinationals a lot. Goyou is in Brunant now and its almost a mirror image of the Lovian one. HORTON11: • 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Jeff, I'll help you out with it if you want, because it looks like it could use some cleaning up. I really don't think it would be in either of our best interests, however, if Positive Lovia was to become an international "Positive" conglomerate. -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 18:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Federal Elections Progress. January 1st We have 49% of all seats (based on votes cast). -- 23:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) And that's just in the first day! :) --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I gave 3 votes for you, Chris. Granero 00:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the support! I've already voted, but I'll see if I can have more votes put your way, as well. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, according to PM Villanova, we have 58 seats. -- 03:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That was several hours ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah isn't it reduced greatly now? however after graneros vote its back around 50% 10:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Who cares? BTW, who wants flaaj? -- 17:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) January 2nd We have 50% of all seats (based on votes cast). -- 17:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Is that everyone? Either way, we're pretty damn powerful. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) nope just the active users. Now it becomes a waiting game. Kunarian 17:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Moving right? This party's suddenly become a lot more right-wing. :P --Semyon 20:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Right wing isn't a good way to describe it, more of a little more authoritarian and then a little more libertarian, they've kind of given and taken with this situation. :P Kunarian (talk) 20:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The terms 'right-wing' and 'left-wing' are quite vague, it's true. Nevertheless I think my meaning's clear. :P --Semyon 20:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he has turned PL to the right, but maybbe not enough as to rename it Negative Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, little dig at conservatives there, Horton. :P It certainly wouldn't be Negative Lovia for the bloated plutocrats. --Semyon 21:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC)